Whiteout
by TheMoonclaw
Summary: Holiday-fic-a-thon story! Getting trapped in a cave they weren't supposed to be in was not little Izayoi's idea of fun the night before Christmas. But maybe things wouldn't turn out all bad. Prompt: Snowed In


**Hello everyone! This fic is probably unexpected, but I'm participating in Mythweaver's Holiday-fic-a-thon! I have a few ideas actually, and this one I managed to do up so I thought I'd add it up here! **

**Prompt: Snowed In**

**Location: Eblan**

**Characters: Edge. Izayoi.**

**If you haven't read my other stories, then you might not know that I've given back stories to certain characters that don't have any, mainly the Eblan Four. For this author's note, I'm going to assume you've read the other stories and known what I'm talking about, or that you'll catch on when reading this one.**

**I know it seems early for Christmas, but it is Nov. already!**

**PS. I don't own blah blah blah...yeah, you all know this already...No one reads these anyway, do they?**

* * *

The wind howled through the jagged entrance of the cave, blowing fluffy flakes of snow into icy pellets that stung when they hit your skin.

Izayoi flinched and ducked inside, gracelessly stumbling forward as she tried to keep up with her cousin's much longer strides.

"Edward," she whined, "wait for me!"

"Well, hurry up then Izzy!"

She groaned in annoyance and took a moment to look around, glancing outside a few times in hesitation.

The cave wasn't any warmer then the outside snowstorm, but it was drier, and Izayoi pushed back her damp hood so she could see better. Not that there was much to see. It was dark, and the rocky caverns all looked the same as they walked.

She shivered and wondered, not for the first time, why she had left the castle and entered this blizzard in the first place.

But then she frowned and pattered forward as fast as her legs would carry her. She was here following her stupid cousin, despite her better judgment. Usually she refused his invitations to join in this sort of precarious activities, but not today.

"Edward!" she called again, not bothering to muffle to her footsteps, "Slow down, I'm going to lose you in here!"

"If your that worried about loosing me, then hurry up!" he complained, adding as an afterthought, "Why are you worried, anyway?"

Izayoi ran to catch up, annoyed he hadn't slowed down and trying to come up with a suitable reply. She wasn't about to tell her cousin the truth; that she hated the dark and didn't want to be alone in this cave for even a second. He would never let her live that down.

She finally caught up and retorted, "Someone has to watch your back!"

It seemed like a logical answer.

He scoffed at her, "And that person is going to be you?"

Izayoi glared at him and shoved him into the wall. Not particularly hard, but enough to let him know she didn't appreciate the comment.

Edward just grinned at her and teased, "Finally you caught up. You've been dragging your feet since you stepped outside. What's up with you?"

"This was a very bad idea," she replied, taking another look around at the shadowy caves.

Her cousin groaned, obviously annoyed, and took a path that led them downward, deep enough so that they could no longer hear the wind outside.

This far into the caves it was eerily quiet, and Izayoi swallowed nervously, tugging on the gloves she was wearing.

This whole excursion bothered her, and she was terribly worried that it would end badly. For once, her cousin hadn't asked her to come, she'd invited herself along. Why she would so something so dumb, she wasn't sure.

Well, actually she was, but it still bothered her. And her older cousin should known better then going out, on the eve of the holidays, in a snowstorm, on some silly quest of his design.

"Izzy," her cousin called, "come on!"

She jumped, startled out of her thoughts, and hurried towards his voice, squinting in the dark as she went and hoping her eyes would finish adjusting.

"Are we lost?" Izayoi asked, looking around.

Edward paused, "…No,"

She frowned, unconvinced.

He grinned at her again, "You worry too much Izzy!"

"I hate it when you call me that," she complained, pouting.

He ruffled her hair as he walked by, "Ah, but your still my _little_ cousin."

"Shut up!" she whispered, smacking his hand off her head, "I'm nine."

Edward rolled his eyes, "Oh, nine, big deal! I'm still older then you,"

It was Izayoi's turn to roll her eyes, but he just pointed into the dark, "That way…I think."

"Like you know," she muttered, following after him anyway.

They continued their trek, and the further they got into the cave, the colder it seemed to get. Izayoi shivered again, and rounded a corner, watching her feet. The cavern beyond exploded with light and she winced from the brightness after being in the dark for so long. The light was eerie and white, covering the cavern with an unnatural brightness. There was also a hum in the air that vibrated everything slightly.

"Told you I wasn't lost," Edward said over his shoulder at her before running into the cave.

Izayoi went up on her toes and then sped after him, following into the rocky room and staring wide-eyed at the white metal wall in front of them. It curved slightly, and was smooth and shiny, looking terribly out of place in the darkened, earthy caves.

"You wanted to come _here_?" she said, not really expecting an answer. Her cousin stood in front of the odd piece of architecture before cautiously pressing a hand to it.

Izayoi didn't get to close, hearing the warnings about this place in her head replaying from all the people she'd ever heard it from.

The foremost being her cousin's parents, although him not doing what he was supposed too was not unexpected.

Still, she stared at it in awe; questions springing to mind about where it had come from, what was inside, and why it was here.

"Someday I'm going to get inside of this thing." her cousin said suddenly.

Izayoi wrinkled her nose, "Why would you want too?" she asked, confused.

"Because, no one's ever done it before!" Edward explained, exasperated.

She blinked and looked up at the metallic wall in front of them, staring at where it disappeared from view, seamlessly melding with the rocks above.

"But, someone has to have been inside before." she pointed out.

Her cousin looked at her, puzzled, and she shrugged, "Someone built it, didn't they?"

Edward groaned and let his hand slid off the wall, "Your missing the point,"

Izayoi pouted again, crossing her arms, "I am! Why'd we have to come out here?"

"You wanted to come," he pointed out, frowning at her.

She didn't reply and fidgeted, "Can we go now? This place is creepy."

He glanced at her, and she expected a snide remark, but instead he frowned, "You've done nothing but complain since we left the castle! Why'd you even come?"

She didn't reply for a moment, not sure she wanted to admit why but also knowing her cousin would pester her until she told him. He was persistent like that.

But before either of them could say anything, there was a loud rumble and the floor shook beneath their feet.

Izayoi squeaked in surprise and instantly regretted it, embarrassed about the sound.

The noise faded and they both looked at each other, wordlessly hurrying from the cavern and retracing their steps through the rest of the tunnels. Izayoi fell behind; growing tired as they hurried, and finally catching up to her cousin near what she thought was the entrance. However, it appeared to be blocked by a combination of boulders and snow.

Edward was inspecting the blockage, and Izayoi approached slowly, trying not to let the fear of being trapped inside this cave take root.

"Hmm…" her cousin mumbled, taking a few steps back.

Izayoi shivered, "What happened?"

"Looks like the snow built up and knocked some rocks in the way." he replied, glancing over his shoulder at her.

She got the sense he was trying to sound nonchalant about it but was really worried. She knew him to well and wished he would just tell her when there was a serious problem.

"We're trapped, aren't we?" she asked calmly.

He frowned, but nodded and then looked back at it, "It'll be okay, though. I mean, someone will come looking for us."

Izayoi thought his plan sounded logical, but it didn't ease her growing fear any and she tried not to show her apprehension to her cousin.

Apparently it didn't work, because he turned around to face her and declared with false cheerfulness, "It will be fine Izzy! Trust me!"

She smiled a little, and he shrugged, "Plus, this will be great. We get to miss all the pre-holiday chaos!"

Izayoi shivered again and looked around, eyes lingering on the icicles framing the now blocked entrance of the cave. "Do you think people will come looking for us? No one knows we're gone yet…"

Edward scoffed, "Of course they'll come." he pointed at himself, "Prince."

Izayoi rolled her eyes, and settled down on the ground, curling up into a crack in the wall, "Then, we wait."

She pulled her cloak around her and realized that she could hear the wind still howling outside, despite the rock and snow blocking her vision.

It took a few moments for Edward to join her, and she glanced at him, shivering with her knees pulled up to her chest. He didn't seem overly worried, but Izayoi wasn't sure if he was only pretending for her benefit or if there really wasn't anything to be worried about.

Her cousin pulled her hood up over her head, commenting, "You should leave this up, it makes you look like a real ninja."

Izayoi grinned up him, "And it will keep me warm,"

"Well…that too." he admitted, shrugging as if that wasn't his main concern.

She frowned and tucked her hair under the hood, mentioning, "They're going to be mad."

Edward didn't ask who she meant and winced, "Yeah…"

They sat in silence for a few minutes and Izayoi continued to shiver, growing sleepy as the wild winds outside continued to rage. This was not how she wanted to begin the holiday season, but it was far too late to go back now.

"Izzy,"

She looked at him, blinking to keep her eyes open, "Yes?"

"Hey, talk to me, I'm bored." her cousin complained, poking her shoulder.

Izayoi sighed, "What do you want to talk about?" she asked sleepily.

"How about why you invited yourself along and followed me out here?" he asked, staring at her pointedly.

She squirmed, and he continued, "You never come with me on my adventures, and I really didn't think you would tonight. It is an important day tomorrow…"

Izayoi shivered again and rested her chin on top of her knees, "I…saw you sneaking out and I wanted to know where you were going."

Edward blinked at her, prompting her to continue, annoyed with his question.

"I'm leaving in the spring." she said as way of explanation, figuring that was enough of a reply.

But her cousin shook his head, "Izzy, nothing's been decided yet, you know. My parents are just talking about it. They take forever to decide anything."

She sighed again and shifted to look at him, "I heard them. Two nights ago. They think I should stay somewhere else to learn other things."

There was an awkward pause and then her cousin asked quietly, "Where?"

She shrugged, "I don't know that. I'm sure they'll tell me after the holidays. But this will be the last Christmas I get to spend here, maybe forever."

"Not _forever_," he argued, "You won't be gone that long."

Izayoi didn't reply and huddled into herself more, realizing her teeth were chattering, "Anyway," she said, deciding she should probably answer his question, "I followed you not only because I wanted to know where you were going, but because…"

She averted her gaze, sighing again, "I wanted to have at least one adventure with you, since I might never get the chance again. No matter how half-brained this adventure is."

"But…you always turn me down on my adventures," he pointed out.

She leaned back against the wall behind her, "Because they always seem like a bad idea. But…that doesn't mean I didn't want to come."

They fell into silence again, and Izayoi started to doze off, dreaming of delicious sweets that were probably back at the castle, being uneaten and neglected.

What a shame.

"Izzy,"

She snapped awake as her cousin prodded her shoulder again, drawing her attention.

"I told you to talk to me," Edward said, draping his cloak around her.

She looked at him in confusion, "Won't you be cold?"

"Nah," he said, waving a hand at her, "I'm fine. Besides, nothing's too good for my favorite cousin."

"I'm your only cousin,"

Edward grinned, "But still my favorite."

Izayoi snorted, but drowsily leaned against her cousin's arm, "I'm hungry."

"Me too. Hey, what do you want for Christmas?"

She craned her neck to look at him, "Christmas is tomorrow,"

"I know, so what do you want?" he repeated, shifting on the ground and tucking the cloak around her.

She frowned, considering the question, "I want…"

"Cookies? Katanas? A pet?" he commented.

She snickered, "That's what _you_ want,"

Izayoi sighed and tried to keep her eyes open, "I just want to spend the day with _my_ favorite cousin."

Edward frowned, "Who's that?"

She rolled her eyes, "The only cousin I have. But he's okay. Most of the time."

He chuckled, and she noticed that his teeth were chattering now, making her unravel her borrowed cape and trying to pass it back to him.

"Your cold."

"I'm fine."

"You're a liar."

Edward grinned at her but finally accepted the offering and shared it with her, muttered under his breath, "Mom and dad are going to kill me."

Izayoi grinned, agreeing, but slowly drifting into dreams once more, anxiety over having to leave the only home she'd ever known fading along with the wind from outside.

* * *

"Izzy,"

She moaned in annoyance at the repetitive poking and the sound of her undesired nickname.

"Izzy, come on. Wake up."

She made a face in her sleep but finally grew annoyed enough at the shaking to wake up, groggily lifting her head to look around. The cave wasn't as dark as she remembered it, in fact, it was so bright it hurt her eyes.

Edward grinned at her, "Hey, finally you're awake! Check it out."

He pointed towards the entrance to the cave, where some of the snow had melted and had provided holes to allow the glaring sunlight in.

Izayoi blinked and sat up, the sudden movement straining her cold and sore body, but she smiled at the sight of a way out.

"How'd that happen?" she asked.

Her cousin shrugged and likewise sat up, moving to stand, "I don't know, but if we hurry, we can get back to the castle before anyone even knows we were gone."

Izayoi frowned at him as he stood and moved over to examine the slowly melting blockage, pushing some of the snow away with his hands.

"And if we hurry, we can also sneak cookies before breakfast." he added as she stumbled over, still trying to return feeling to her legs and feet.

"What if all the cookies are gone?" Izayoi teased, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

Edward looked startled, "Don't even suggest that!"

She grinned and he beckoned her over with a wave of his hand, gesturing to one of the openings.

"I think you're small enough to make it through that one. I'll give you a boost."

She nodded and followed his instructions, climbing through the icy gap and sliding down the mound of snow until she fell into an endless field of white.

"Wow!" she said, looking around at the now frozen expanse in awe, amazed that the world seemed so calm now that the storm had passed. She turned back to the opening and called up, "What about you?"

"I'm coming." she heard, making her wait patiently as some more snow cleared away and her cousin gracelessly climbed through it, sliding down the embankment much the same way Izayoi had. While he stood, she stooped to pick up a handful of snow, quickly shaping it into a ball and hiding it behind her back as her cousin glanced at her.

"Alright," he said, brushing snow off his clothing, "Let's get home."

She nodded and waited until he turned his back to throw her snowball. He flinched when it hit the back of his head, and turned, looking outraged.

"What was that for?!"

She giggled and swayed on her feet, "That was for making us get trapped in a cave all night!"

"You wanted to come!"

She nodded, "I know, but it did turn out to be a half-brained adventure!"

Edward sighed, "I know, and I'm sorry."

She shrugged, skipping forward and purposely kicking up powdery snow with her feet, "Its okay."

"Hey, Izzy?"

She glanced at him, "Yes?"

"…I hope you know that we will have another adventure someday." her cousin told her seriously, "Who knows, maybe you'll even come with me to the Tower!"

Izayoi frowned, "I doubt it."

"Also?" he cousin added, drawing her attention again.

A snowball hit her in the face.

"I'm racing you back!"

Izayoi wiped snow from her face and looked around, realizing her cousin had sped off towards the castle, laughing, and had left her.

"Edward!" she yelled, turning around and taking off as well, "You cheater! Your legs are longer!"

"I can't hear you because I'm _so_ far ahead!"

"Your dead, cousin!"

"You'll have to catch me first!"

"I'll tell!"

He skidded to a stop and she hurried to catch up, panting by the time she reached his side.

"You are devious, Izzy."

"Stop calling me that." she snapped, trying to catch her breath.

He grinned at her, "You can come up with something to call me. Then we'd be even."

She frowned at him, "Nicknames are silly."

Edward rolled his eyes and tugged her hood over her head, "I'm still racing you back and you won't tell because then we'll both get in trouble. You're the good one. You won't risk it!"

He took off again, leaving her to untangle the hood from her hair and glare after him.

"I'll get you back for this!"

"Good luck with that!"

Izayoi sighed and scampered after him, plotting her revenge the whole time.

Getting trapped by a snowstorm inside a creepy cave that they weren't supposed to go too wasn't how Izayoi thought she would spend the night before Christmas. But it had turned out nice all the same. Whether this was her last holiday here or not, it was at least one she would never forget.

* * *

**There you go! Pointless and cute and time-wasting! Yay! Don't worry, I'm still working on the next chapter of Lost and Found, but this was a nice break.**

**I also cannot claim the nickname "Izzy" as being mine, Mythweaver kindly let me borrow it for my story ;)**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
